Ariadne's Cabin
Ariadne's Cabin Ariadne 's cabin looks like a simple cottage; on the exterior, with well maintained hedges, but the inside is one giant hedge maze that only children of Ariadne can navigate. Each child has their own room somewhere in the maze, that only they can locate. In the very center of the maze is a large common area. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Caitlyn Edison Lieutenant Counsellor # Aziza Alvi Members # Evander Reed # Daniel Mendes # Peyton Karaless # Damon Garland # Mason Quell Campers Not Year Round # Delphi Giuliano # Theresa 'Tessa' Carstairs Inactive # Adoption # Danny Wilson Former Members Dead # Jack de Gouges Left Camp # Belinda Castelletti # Esther Payne (Nymph) # Matthew Payne (Spirit) # Franco Monticello # Audrey Wang Pets #Hop |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Ariadne's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Ariadne, while a labyrinth is summoned, have the ability to cause the walls of it to begin to close in at any location they want. #Children of Ariadne, while a labyrinth is summoned, have the ability to create 1 to 3 lesser monsters nearby them within it; these monsters, however, will not be controlled and will attack anyone they see. Defensive #Children of Ariadne have the ability to create a large portion of a labyrinth wall to defend themselves from most things; the wall corrodes over time. #Children of Ariadne, while a labyrinth is summoned, have the ability to cause the walls of it to alter them, further trapping anyone lost in it. Passive #Children of Ariadne have the innate ability to find their way through/around any sort of puzzle, maze or obstacle. Supplementary #Children of Ariadne have the ability to create a real labyrinth which traps them and anyone nearby in it for a short time. #Children of Ariadne have the ability to cause someone nearby to believe they are trapped inside a labyrinth, disrupting them from seeing anything else for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Ariadne can cause a person to feel/be lost, it'll be as if they suddenly don't know how to get to their desired destination, the longer the feeling of being lost is maintained, the more energy it drains from the user 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Ariadne can increase or decrease a person's passions, whether it's to make them lose the will to fight for a short time, or increase their passion for art or love, the longer this state is maintained, the more energy is drained from the user 9 After Character is Made #Children of Ariadne have the ability to summon and control an illusion of the Minotaur to fight for them for a short time which is capable of both fighting and dying, in a sense; afterwards, it will vanish and drain the user extensively. Traits #Her children are generally always helpful to others, even strangers. #Her children generally have an excellent sense of direction. |-| Treaties= Persephone's Cabin *Mutual Defense *We are allied on quests Hecate's Cabin *Mutual Defense *Mutual Offense *Allied in Quests Dionysus' Cabin *Mutual Offense *Allied in Quests *Mutual Defense Aphrodite's Cabin *Mutual Offense *We will share chores. *Mutual Defense *Allied in Quests *We will help in other in cleaning our cabins. Demeter's Cabin *Mutual Defense *They will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. *We will provide them maps of our cabin. *We will not manipulate them *They will decorate our cabin *They won't turn us into plants. Morpheus' Cabin *We stand up for each other *We help each other in cabin problems Category:Children of Ariadne Category:Cabins